The vampire and the Hacker
by Jessfairy88
Summary: This night started out like any other night for Connor Buchanan but it would soon change his whole way of thinking when a near death explosion thrusted a gorgous woman into his arms.
1. Chapter 1

Connor walked out of the security office and headed toward the parking lot. Roman had asked him to get something for Shanna,Radinka and the kids. Of course going in around mortal he had to take the lexus and he had changed out of his kilt into a pair of faded jeans. As he was outside he thought her seen something out of the corner of his eyes but he didn't hear anything of smell anything so he walked closer to the lexus. Pressing the button on the keys he unlocked the lexus but as he went to open the door he heard something coming from the guard house in front.

He turned just in time to see someon on a dirtbike jumped the fence and came flying toward him. He went to reach for his sword and forgot he didn't have it. He backed up several spaces and sent a message to the other that they had company. The person got nearer and when they were a few feet away the person jumped off the bike and plowed into him sending him back a few more feet and falling down to his back.

Just when he went to push them off _BOOM_. The lexus exploded and the person covered him. As they did so he felt breats pushing against his chest. A woman. It baffled him a woman on a bike just kept him from being killed. He tried to see her face and only coulde see her helmet.

Shouts come from the from the front as people ran out to the woman was still laying on Connor and she was hardly moving. Robby adn Ian ran up nad grabed who they thought was a man about to hurt Connor.

"Wait. Ian,Robby. It's okay."

They let her go and Connor sat up as she groaned and rolled on her back her chest expanding with a shaky breath. She was dressed in Black leather riding jean and a large leather riding jaket. Connor knelt by her head nad undid the helmet and slowly pulled it off.

The face he saw knocked the breathe out of him. SHe was gorgouse eben covered. Her hair adn a hundred different colors of gold, yellow, blonde and brown. But it was her eyes that held him as she looked up at him with pain laced behind them. They were a ice blue so bright it looked as if it could be glowing.

Roman ran up and knelt beside Connor who looked at the car on fire then back at the woman.

"Lass ye just saved me from being roasted."

She gave a shaky laugh. "Well why let someon die when they are protecting so many from evil."

He drew back she knew about vampire and still tried to save the smell hit him. She was injured.

"Ya hurt where."

She smiled."Its a good thing I wore a five pund leather jacket."

Connor went to ask what she meant when he saw her hadn go to her side and fold over something and with a hiss of pain through her teeth she pulled the large piece of glass from ehr side and toosed it to the side.

"It didn't go deep", she tried to assure. But Roman was already on her other side pushing her Jacket aside to see the wound.

"Like she said its not deep but it need to be cleaned."

Robby stepped forward to pick her up but Connor waved him away she picked her up in his arms. But froze when she groaned.

"Sorry lass."

"Its not you. Its my riding pants.. Wait can someon get my duffles off my bike. You might want to keep the one on the front."

"Why?"

"Because it holdes my weapons."

Robby and Ian fetched the duffles off the bike and followed the others in.  
Connor followed Roman and Shanna into the imfermary and layed her on the bed.

"Shanna , Connor get that leather off her."Shanna went adn took the girls shoes off and looked up at Connor who face was slightly pink.

"Connor can you get her jecket off."

He nodded and helped the girl out of her jacket. Shanna smiled down at her.

"Whats you name."

"Jessica. Jessica Legend"

"Jessica. What are you wearing undering the riding pants."

She smiled."I have on some shorts... But its my side."

"I know dear but the leanther jeans will hurt you they stay on."

Jessica nodded and Shanna helped her pull the leather pants off. Connor the whole time couldn't help looking the woman over. She wore a soft loose tank top that just touched her belly button and know shorts that just cover her thighs. His mouth went dry. Bloody hell this woman was a woman in all the right places.

"Connor", Angus nearly shouted. He looked up when the hell did Angus Jack Ian and Robby come in.

"What?"

"We called ya four times ye looked like you were sturck dumb."

"Sorry Angus I was just thinking."

Angus eyes glanced at Jessica who was being treated by Roman and then back to Connor.

"About what were ya thinking."

Connor did his best to hide his emmotion like usual an glare at Angus."I was wondering how someone could get by and plant a bomb on the lexus and we not know about it."

Jess anwered his question.

"It wasn't a vamp it was a mortal. His name is Vescon he escaped from a high security prison a few months ago. He'd been apart of the Russian mofia. He's an expert on explosives. Add to that he thinks lives are nothing but fly that need to be squached."

Angus sat in the chair near the bed."How do you know all that lass."

"I was a highly prised agent in the FBI."

"Was?"

She looked at the bandage Roman was putting on."I saw files in the computers that didn't make scence and I question the other agents . People though I was crazy expecially since the files disappeared and there was no evidence."

"What files?"

"On a case called the Apollo case were college girls were disappearing and suddenly reappeared not to long ago with no memory of what how I found out about vamps. Not to methion the night everyone forgot I heard what sounded like a voice in my head telling me I wouldn't rm,ember the Apollo case."

Connor and Robby exchanged turned back. "What ya do."

"What do you think I went against my job and against the law. The reason I was a prised member is becuse I can hack into any computer anywere. Even the pentagon given time. I was cuaght deleting files there about a Casmir. And when Vescon misteriously fot out of a prison in the middle on the water. I learned more about vamps. The I learned about the factions and the reasons to them." She gave an appologetic look to Roman. "I'm sorry I had to know and what I found astonished me."

He looked up with a quizical look she knew what he was going to ask and answered. "I hacked my way into Romatech computer and learned about the Bottle blood and vampire fushion cusine."

Roman was atonished at what he was hearing."What?"

"I'm sorry but I found out later that I was acually protecting your computer."

"How would you?"

"When I learned about the bottle blood and things I saw it was true there were good vamps and bad ones. When I pulled out I set up certain fire walls that told me if anyone ever tried to hack in and alert me. I was right to do that. Yesterday someone tried to hack in adn I was alerted. I traced the person and it led me to Vescon. I followed him her this morning and saw him plant the bomb only this morning I dind't know it was till I saw his face. I tried to stop him up he tied me to a tree out there in the forest across the street adn when he was someone come out and head to the car I got away but I saw I had very little time so I grabbed my bike and got over her as fast as I could. Please trust I'm telling you the truth."

Connor stepped forward. "Jessie-lass why should we trust you after you hacked into our computer."

With her wound bandage she sat up adn glared at Connor. "I saved you ass didn't I. You said it yourself If I hadn't came when I did you would be nothing more then a pile of burnt ash."

She turned at the sound of laughed. Phineas, Jack, and Gregori were tring not to laugh. She knew that black man.

"Plus not to mintioned that the cops not longer want Phineas."

Angus looked at Phineas. "And why would they."

Phineas looked at his feet. "I had an outstanding warrent I didn't want to tell you because you believed in me." He looked at Jessica. "And what did you do to make sure dudette."

She laughed. "Like I said I can hack into anything I hacking into the police mainfram adn deleted you record and your warrent from the system so you never have a problem with them."

"Wow thanks."

He held out his fist to her. With a shy look she knoucke pounded him. Then looked at Connor and Angus.

"Please at least let me earn your trust. Let me help you against Casmir. I owe her that."

"Who."

"My best friend. I got to close to him a while back and he killed her thinking she was me."

Angus looked at Connor and Ian. "Well lads whast your opinion."

Ian smiled."She damn good if she can hack into here."

Connor looked at her as she started at him with ice blue lost his track of mind for a second. If she worked for them she would be close adnhe wasn't sure he could handle thet. Then again if seh was she would be forbidden adn he always followed the ruled.

_'famous last word'_ his concious said.

"She know to much and she can't be controled so she might be of some help." He glared at her." But you Jessie-lass have to earn trust and you have started with saving my ass."

_'A what an ass'_ Jess's eyes strayed to the tight fit of his jeans for a second but passed it off as looked hind his to the others.

Angus smiled. "Well then lass welcome to McKay S&I"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jess spent it in the silver room under Howard supervision as she rested. Angus had told her that when they woke up that night she would be tested.

Later that night Everyone met in the gym like room in the basement. Angus Roman and many other lent against the wall watching Jess who stood in the middle of the room her hand behind her back as she waited.

"Okay lass let see how you deal with one opponent."He nodded to Howard who came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Immediately Jess grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back kicking in his knees to make him fall and put her hand to his neck.

"Next thing neck snapping."

There was a murmur of smiled. "Lets see about two opponents. Carlos, Connor"

Connor stared at Angus a moment as Carlos attacked. Jess looked up. "I'm sorry about this."

She jumped and twisted her leg kicking out. It hit Carlos across the chin and he fell to the floor. Knowing he had to Connor ran in to attack her as Angus had instructed. But as she turned and looked at Connor rushing to her she had a flash of the football games her and her brothers played. She waited and ran at him. Her arm grabbing him in a head lock and remembering what her brother showed her. She twisted and pulled on Connor's neck.

That movement rose Connor off his feet and sent his flying over her landing on his back behind her. In another twist she straddled him and held to fingers to his heart. "The next thing would be a stake through the heart."

As she stood many S&I employee applauded with a smile she bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you."

Phineas walked up and knuckled punched her shoulder. "Wow sweetness you da woman. You threw his ass to the floor."

Connor got up and glared at her. "How the hell."

She smiled."I had five older brothers not to mention that my father came from Scotland and his highlander genes passed to us. He made sure we all knew how to fight and how to handle a claymore. Each of my brothers are not under six feet tall. And I am just under a inch. So put one and one together."

He looked her over. by hell this beautiful lass had Scots in her. Could there be a more perfect was the equivalent of a highlanders wet shoke his 's an employee and your her boss He looked to the side with a he was her boss he could do anything

As she walked off Roman made a turn of his head that rememinded Connor of what he was suspose to do. Connor went to the office Roman had given her and knocked on the door.

"Yes."

He walked in and saw her bending over to reach in her file cabnit. He had visions of locking the door walking over and turneing her bending her over the desk and...

"Yes Connor." He pushed the thought from his head.

"Roman wanted me to ask you to hack into the police system and check files and see if there are any new things like the Apollo case."

"Got it sir."

She walked behind him to get her computer and when she turned she nearly fell. He caught her but she landed flushed against his body and the desk and the thing was she was leaning back.

His face was an inch from her and she couldn't help the desire that spread through her. Connor had beautiful eyes. He breath caught when he leaned close. Hell he was going to kiss her. But he loved his rules it was .

Very gently his lips brushed against hers. It took the small brush and the flood gates opened. He hand went in her hair anchoring her closer. Jess could only whimper as he mouth bruised angled his head and deepened the kiss. There was no telling what he would of done it he hadn't heard Roman and Angus comping closer. He abruptly let her go and strode to the corner and folded it arms. She was still frozen half sitting on the desk.

That was what Angus and Roman saw when they opened the door. Angus looked at Jess then glared at Connor.

"Lass we have an assignment for you."

"The hack ," damn her voice was faint. No one noticed but a smile tugged at Connors lips.

"No lass one of our day guard is going away for a week and we need you. Billy the Day guard for Jean-Luc is leaving for a week and you'll be the new day guard till is also the guard there. In one week you'll return for the Christmas gala."

"Okay."

Connor walked out and headed to the security office thinking of Robby being about to have time with ran through better keep his damn hands to his self.

Six days had passed and Jess was in Jean-Luc studio with his wife Heather and her girl one problem about being the guard for Jean-Luc and it being so close to the Christmas Gala. He insisted on making her a outfit to wear. With Heather help they made one of white and a silvery blue. He had informed her that she was dressing up as Mother Winter.

Phineas had teleported in to help bring everyone to the party. Jean, Robby, and Phineas stood outside the doors waiting. Robby crossed his arms."Jean-Luc whats going on."

Jean smiled. "I need to know what you think. Me and Heather decided to fix Jess up for the Gala and we like it."

Phineas smiled. "I get to escort the beauty to the ball."

Robby laughed. He had gotten to know Jessica better she was a very nice lass and very was a little jumpy when she first arrived but that was to be expected. Billy spent the first day training her and telling her what was expected. When he left that night had had made a pass on her but she had no interests.

Heather and Bethany stepped out. Bethany walked over and phineas picked her up and settled her on his hip.

"Whats up princess."

"Hi . You'll love Jessie I think she looked like a queen on Winter."

Heather smiled and held the door opened."May I present Jessica as Mother Winter."

When Jess stepped out Robb's and Phineas's jaws hit the floor.

"Wow sweetness who are smoke hot. Or in the case freezing cold."He let out a low whistle.

"Aye lass you look beautiful."

Jean smiled. "Bethany. You were right the tiara made it look wonderful."

She danced on Phineas's hip."Yay I helped design."

Jean waved Heather and Jess forward. "We need to go. Phineas you got Bethany. Robby can you take Jess. Well be teleporting to the front door to meet Roman."

Jean look took hold his wife and disappear at the same time Phineas did with Bethany. With a deep breathe Jess put her arms around Robby's waist and they teleported away.  
When they arrived Roman smiled and waved her in.

At the doors of the ball room Phineas stopped by her and smiled and Robby.

"Why don't we both escort this snowflake inside Robby."

Robby laugh and he and Phineas held out their arms.

"You two." was all Jess said before she slipped her arms through theirs. With a smile they walked in. In the corner most of the men gather.

As they entered they turned and looked at them Connor's mouth with dry. God she was beautiful. But the dryness was soon replaced with his anger and jealousy. On either side of her was Robby and Phineas. Both smiling. He fixed his features when they walked over. Angus smiled.

"Well lass you've changed."

She tilted her head and looked at him."Jean-Luc and Heather got to me."

She looked up at Connor _Come on boss ask me to dance. Theres a few things we need to talk about._ She was glad no one knew what she was thinking.

A man walked up and gently touched her bar shoulder.

"Hello I'm Zoltan and who are you beautiful."

She smiled. "My names Jessica Legend."

He took her hand kissed it. "Would you honor me in a dance."

Very briefly her eyes went to Connor then Smiled up and Zoltan. "I think I will."

He led her onto the dance floor and took her in his arms.

Back with the other men. Connor fisted his hands.

"I need a drink." He walked to the side and picked up a blissky as he drank. The song slowed and and Connor growled when Zoltan's hand slide down her bare back and rested low on her waist.

What the hell just ask her to dance at least it gets Zoltan's hands off her. But before he could do anything she bowed her head to Zoltan and walked off. He couldn't help the smile to Zoltan annoyed look. She must not of responded to his invertible flirting. She headed to the refreshment table with many of the wives.

Sitting on the side Jess sipped on a cup of juice. She had hopes that Connor would ask her to dance or at least talk to her. Because she had had some time to think about what happen and of course she concluded that Connor had kissed her hell he damn near devoured her right on her desk.

"You okay Jess."

She looked up and saw not only Jean-Luc and Heather but Radinka as shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink. Radinka sat down on one side of her and heather on the other, Jean knelt in front of her.

"Jess you helped guard my family for only a week but I have gotten to know you and I know whats bothering you. Every since you got her you have stared at Connor. Whats wrong."

Jessica's head hung."Its stupid it had to be something wrong. But I can't seem to find it."

"What?"

"Before I came to guard. Before I even knew Connor had came to my office to give me an assignment for Roman and ended up kissing me. I was hoping to talk to him tonight to figure out why he did. But he has ignored me. Its stupid I know but I was kind of hoping he might ask me to dance or its the reason I let you and Heather make this dress for me. I wanted to impress him."

Jean smiled adn nodded to Hetaher. They left Heather to the group of wives and Jean went to talk to Connor. Radinka put her arm around Jess.

"Come on dear."

They walked toward the men and heard Jean talking to Connor.

"What going on."

"None of ya business. Everything fine Jean-Luc."Roman, Robby, Phineas, Jack, and Angus looked at Connor. He didn't know Jess and Radinka was coming up behind him.  
Angus sighed. "Connor I know what happened last week it isn't a problem."

Connor growled."Jess is a nice lass but I'm not interested."

Jean snorted. "That's not what I understand. You didn't know that she only let me and heather put her in that dress because she wanted to impress you."

Connor shook his head." Well she waisting her time. She is a valued member or S&I but I have no intrest in her and never will."

A gasp behind him drew the mens attention. Jess's eyes were wide with hurt and anger.

"You heartless bastard."

Connor felt the cold shell on his heart fall. He stepped closer. "Jessie-lass."

"No,"she stepped back," Maybe I am fighting on the wrong side. No maybe your just on the wrong side. Heartless bastard work for Casmir."

He took a step forward and she took a step back."No. Better your proboly better of stake." She turned and ran out of the glared at Connor.

"You just lost someone who was meant for you and I suggest you go and make it right."  
With a sigh Connor walked out after her.

Connor walked out into the saw Jess enter the confrence room at the end of the hall. He quickly followed as she stopped at the door, he listened. She was tring hard not to cry. He tried to open the door it was locked. He knocked

"Lass."

"Go away."

"Open the door."

"Leave me alone."

He glared at the door. She knew about vampire so she should of known that a locked door wouldn't keep him out. Closing his eyes he teleported in. Jess had her back toward the door lookeding out the large window. It was walked up and saw her shoulders shaking.

"Lass."

She spun around and glared at him."GET OUT"

"No we'll talk now."

"I have no intention of talking to you."She started for the door.

Connor grabbed her arm."We will talk."

"Let me go."

He spun her to face him as she came around her hand struck out to break his nose.

_Its the least he deserved_ she thought.

But he caught her hand and held it behind ehr back adn for his protection she did the same to he other hand. She attempted to knee him but her dress coupled with him turning made it impossible.

"Let me go."She twisted and wriggled with a growl her took a few steps and pined ehr against the wall her hands caught on either side of her she wouldn't quit moving Connor leant against her. Her gasp made him smile. No dought she could fell his erection.

"Wha... What do you want."

"I was to apoligize lass."

"No need I read into it. I know now it was nothing."

"Lass I kissed ye because I could think of nothing else since we met. In fact I've though about many things."

Jess's eyes 's was turning red." Your your eyes."

"Aye I know."

Jess tried to remember what that meant. She had seen Jean-Luc eye's turn red once when he looked at wasn't scared so I can't be anythign bad. But then they disappeared to his room in the basement. She wanted to ask Heather but never did.

"Lass."

"Why is your eyes changing."

He smiled and she noticed the glowed more. Her heart took off with either fear or anticipation she didn't know.

"My eyes goign red is nothing to be afraid of. Its nothing bad."

She looked to the side. Was he mad at her she didn't mean.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said but you were wrong too. If you had no intrest you shouldn't of kissed me and you should of told me rather then ignore m..."

Connor put his hand over her mouth.

"Let me talk ."

She looked had never known him to say please.

"I was wrong I admit to ignore you. But to my excuse I was fighting my anger and my joulousy."

"Joulousy."

"Aye. It made me mad when ya came in on the arms of Robby and Phineas. Then when Zoltan asked you to dance I wanted to rip his arms off when his hand tried to go below your waist. But Jessie-Lass don't you get it."

She shook her head.

"I have to act that way becuase that is what every expects of me. I hate that I hurt you. I didn't want them to know anything yet. Please Understand lass. I wanted to keep what I feel about you a secret. S&I memebr can't get involved it against the rules."

She snorted. "Screw that ruled. Ian didn't follow them and nither did Phil why not ignore it."

He smiled."Aye you a memeber alright. Everyone in S&I disgregard that rule."

"Why don't you."

He leaned closer resting his forehead against hers. "Why do you think I'm hear."

SH elifted adn shoulder and let it fall. Connors hand left her and skimmed down her bare arms and rubbed up her bare back.

"Ye have no idea what this dress does to me."

She smiled. "Show me."

He gently pushed his hips forward so she had the full feel on him. Her eyes when wide.  
"Now that thats over. There was something I wanted to do all night."

'What?"

"This." He craddled her face in his hadn adn brushed his lips against arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. When his tongue touched hers her moan set him off. Picking her up in his arms he turned and layed her on the table his body covering hers. She could help she wiggled a little agaisnt him. His hands was tring to find a way under the contraption Jean-Luc dressed her in.

He trailed kissed down her neck.

"Connor."He kissed his way to where her shoulder meet her neck and bit the tneder gently. Her body arched agaisnt his.

"Connor."He lifted his head.

"Aye lass."

"You know we have to get back to the Gala."

"I know."

"I hate for one of them to come looking for us."

He pulled back with her in his arms till her feet touched the floor.

"I make up for the begining of this night."

She looed up. He knuckled trailed across her cheek. "Be my date tonight."

"Why of course." With an arm around her waist Connor he unlocked the door and lead her down the hall.

"What are they going to say about us coming back together."

"I know Radinka won't tear my head off and Jean-Luc won't skewer me. But for tonight I forget the rules and hace a wonderful night with you."

They walked through the doors many eyes went to them. Jess saw Radinka beaming but soon she vision was interrupted when Connor pulled her into his arms and they went twirling around on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gala was wonderful and it was coming to an end. Only main members where there along with a few romatech members. As Connor stood with Angus he looked over to see Jess holding hands with Tino dancing with the young boy. Tino had levitated off the floor a little and he and Jess were smiling and laughing.

The alarm goign off made everyone tense. A man walked in Jess looked around and staired as Robby adn Ian approached him with swords.

"NO." Jess ran up and blocked them. She turned to the man. Connor saw he had the same blue eyes as her.

"Lass." He stepped beside her his hand on her shoulder. The man growled adn took a step forward. Jess placed her hands on his chest to still him.

"Aidan.. Whats going on.. Where's the others." He glared at her.

"How the HELL could you Jess."

"What."

"Lass who is this."

"My twin brother Aidan. Now Aidan whats al this about."

He grabbed her and shook her.

"It was your duty to help find the bastard who killed out parents and avenge them."

"What?"

Aidna threw her to the side she fell to the floor. Connor growled and stepped toward her.

Aidna pulled out a silver chain and wrapepd it around his neck. Then put a dagger over Connor's heart.

"Move and I'll kill him."

Everyone stilled. Roman helped Jess to her feet.

"Now releas my sister."Connor hissed with pain. "What?"

"Release Jess from your hold. I know you are controling her. Release her so she can finsih you off."

Jess looked at Aidan."Aidan thier not controlling me and I am not killing anyone here."

"You took a blood oath with your brothers to hunt down and kill the bastards who murdered our parents and I have him right her."

"Connor didn't kill our parents the Malcontents did."

Aidna tightened the chain and Jess found herself shaking with anger. "Aidan let him go."

"He will die."

She leant forward a bit a growl forming deep in her throat. "You'll not harm him.... I love him."

That truth staggared Aidan his grip loosened on Connor just enough that Connor slipped away. Somethign they didn't expect was Aidan to shift into Cheetch. The other stepped back but Jess staired at her brother. She knew that if she didn't do anything he could hurt ehr friends. With a large growl in her throut she shifted into a tiger her clothes disappearing.

With a grow from teh cheetah he attacked. Jess's white tiger form fought him off as hard as she could but being inexperienced with shifter Aidan easily had her pined his teeth at her throat.

His head jerkled up as a wolf, bear, lion, and leopard charged in the bear swiping Aidan off Jess. All animals shifted back the two largest grabbing Aidan and holding him.

Another when to jess's side.

"Shift back Jess." Slowly she shifted back. Connor knelt at her side.

"Jessie-lass. Are you okay."

She nodded and looked at the man over her." Tyzoon what the hell is going on."

Before he could answer she drifted into unconciousness

Tyzoon looked down at his sister his hand going to her pulse. He sighed. "She unconcious." He looked up at Donovan who looked at his little brother Aidan. Kyle and Daniel held him still. To everyone's surprise Donovan slapped Aidan upside the head.

"Whats you rpoblem Aidan. We don't attack each other and we don't attack the innocents."

"Thier not that bastard's controlling her. I saw him grabbing her and pinning her."

Connor looked up adn glared as Roman doctored on his neck."I woun't control her."

Donovan sighed and looked at Connor. "I'm sorry Kyle here found out what was going on and we tried to get her sooner." He turned to his brother. "How can you be so stupid.

These people didn't kill our parents. Casmir did he's tring to turn us against him so he could have our shifting abilities. We are helping them. They are the good guy in the war."  
Aidan looked at Jess. "She's not being controlled."

"No."

Aidan fell to his knees. "What have I done."

"I can help." The brothers turned around as Tino walked up. "I can help Jess."

Donovan smiled and knelt down. "I hope you can."

Tino walked over adn sat at Jess's head. "Uncle Connor lift her head please."

Connor did and Tino scooted up and settle Jess's head in his lap. He touched ehr forehead and neck adn closed his eyes.

"She hurt but not to bad." After a few moments he pulled his hadns away and rubbed her hair.

Slowly Jess opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her brothers and smiled. "Hey bros."

Donovan and Tyzoon helped her to her feet. Aidan walked up Connor took Jess by the shoulders and put ehr behind him a growl formed in his throat."

"Connor its okay."

She stepped around and Aidan pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry sis I dind't mean to hurt you. I really though..."

She shushed him and kneeing him in the hip. "Shut up its okay."

She leaned back then hugged each of her brothers. Eveyone else remaind quiet through this time but Roman smiled. "Why not introduce up Jess."

She smiled at the others. "These are my brothers Donovan, Tyzoon, Kyle, Daniel and my twin Aidan. Bro this is....." She named everyone off.

Daniel laughed. "I have a question. What happened to our sister. You don't look like her."  
He brothers agreed. Jess blushed. "Jean-Luc and Heather got to me."

Donovan lifted her shin. "Its a nice change sis."

It took close to ten mintues for everything to cool down and her brothers to let her go. Donovan had taken Robby and Angus both men where impressed with his military spoke with Roman Gregori and Laszl. Daniel of course had a ball talking and joking with talked with Ian and Jack. Aidan stood to the side with his sister still apologizing. She gotten fed up with it and covered his mouth with ehr hand.

"Thats enough. Casmir waas going to try and turn us against each other sooner or later. No harm was done."

"Although," she called out her brothers looked at her. "Would someone mind to tell me why the Hell did I turn into a tiger and why the Hell did all of you turn into animals."

Donovan sighed. "I think you should sit."

Jess sat down in a chair Connor pulled up for took a deep breath.

"Our father never told us. He was a shifter a large silver wolf like I am.. We all didn't know it till we were 20 or 21. You am Aidan are both 23. We thought since you didn't change at 20 like Aidan you weren't a shifter. Dad said it was unliklythat you would. The gene had always been strongest with the men. But with you temper released tonight you broke the barrier and shifter. We never expected." He knelt infront of her. "We would never of expected a tiger. Dad said we only had one tiger shifter in teh family and that was the first in our family. He was a powerful shifter. Jess with this ability we have a responsibility. But I see you are already working with it."

"What you mean?"

"Your working for the McKay S&I and that was our goal since we found out about the organization." He looked up at Angus. "We will of course like our sister earn your trust."  
Angus nooded thinking that the six Lengend shifter would be a valued assest.

Jess looked around at everyone looking at her. This was all to much to take in at once. She was a shifter and hell she turned into a damn tiger to protect Connor. She needed to let her mind rest. She had to shut down a bit. Slowly standing up she looked at her brothers.

"I need time to...." Her vision wavered and she felt herself spinnung. Connor cursed and ran to her and she pitched forward. He caught her al picked her up in her arms.

"Jessie-lass?"

Roman walked up and checked her pulse." She okay. She's asleep. He mind needied tiem to absorb everything."

Connor glared at Donovan as she stepped closer."I'll take Jess somewhere were she can rest."Connor took a step back.

"She can stay in the silver room downstairs. No one will bother her. Or well take her to the townhouse. He have guard thier."

Roman smiled." Lets take her to the townhouse. Shanna and the wives can help get her in the bed," he looked at her brothers "you can come too thiers room."

Daniel smiled."Some of us can change to animal form and crash on the floor."

"Alright."

They all teleported to the to the townhouse. Connor carried Jess upstairs and layed her down. The wives shooed the men out as she changed jess into pajamas. When they were done the covered her up and called the brothers in. Connor walked over and put the tiara she worn along with ehr other jewlery on the table. He looked at her brothers.

"Phil and Carlos and the woman will be up during the day. There's things townstairs if you hungry." They nodded. Connor left and closed the door behind him.

Donovan sat on the couch removed his shoes and shirt then layed back his hands behind his head. Daniel shifted into a lionand jumped on the bed and curled up at Jess's feet. Aidan sat in the chair and pulled out the foot stool and got shifted into a bear and settled int eh corner. With a laugh Kyle layed back and layed his head on the bears shoulder ignoring his brothers growl. Within minutes the brothers were asleep.

In the mornig the brother awoke and changed into humans or got dressed. They looked up and saw Jess wasn't in bed. The ran downstairs to see her at the stove cooking. They sat at teh table with Phil and Carlos. Donovan looked at Jess.

"How long have you been up?"

"Quite awhile. I'm sorry about last night it was just to much to take in... I saw you all asleep in the room and thought I might should cook everyone breakfast. Shanna and the others are upstairs. Carlos went shopping so everyone will have scrambleed eggs, bacon, biscits, and pancakes."

Tye looked at the counter and see a bowl of about two or three dozen eggs. Three packs off bacon. Losts of biscuts, and two dozen pancakes.

"I remember even before I knew you were shifters you always ate a lot."

She sat the food on the table and placed butter jam plate and silver wear on the table. SHe pushed the com button.

"Breakfast."

With in a few minutes everyone was in the was a rush the Legend brother downing loads of food. Shanna laughed.

"I wonder how you keep them feed."

Jess laughed. "They are bottomless pits."

Phil laughed. "I know hoe that is the young wolf pack is the same."

Jess smiled. "Yeah adn that means I'll have to make about 30 burgers and hotdogs later."

Tino ate his pancake adn smiled. "I love your blueberry pancakes."

"Thank you. You want some milk."

"Please."

Jess got out the milk adn pored him a glass. "Anyone else."

Hands went up as Jess made her round.

The day went back fast and Jess looked forward to seeing Connor. She remember many things and one was she had said she loved him out loud. Hopefully there wasn't a problem. Although she had a recolection of Connor carring her last night. He had been so gently she hadn't woken up


	4. Chapter 4

The day went back fast and Jess looked forward to seeing Connor. She remember many things and one was she had said she loved him out loud. Hopefully there wasn't a problem. Although she had a recollection of Connor carrying her last night. He had been so gently she hadn't woken up.

Her brothers questioned her non stop. Wanting to know what she had been up to. What was the deal with the then pointed out that she was a shifter and her a vampire there was no way she could have a life with him. No children. No future. He told her after they learned what they could and start working for Angus he was going to ask for them to be station else where.

"And if I wish not to relocate."

Tyzoon who was always closet to her layed a gentle hand on Jess's shoulder.

"You must come with us. You have no place here."

She hated the thought of never seeing her new friends again. Never seeing Connor again.  
The hours passed and the vamps woke their quarters the found their wives and Connor and Roman went to see how Jess was. Her brothers Donovan and Daniel were sitting on the floor outside her door.

Connor looked around. "Something amiss."

Donovan rose and stood to his full high glared at Connor."She's locked herself wont let any of us in."

"Why not?"

Tyzoon walked up. "She angry at us."

Roman knocked on the door. "Jess its Roman could you please let me in."

Her voice came out but was muffled. "No I know my brothers are out their and don't teleport in.."

Connor looked at Donovan. "What have ye done to upset her?"

Donovan growled and stepped closer his crossed arms brushing Connor's chest. "It none of your business. What happens in our family stays there.."

Tyzoon placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Enough you know that behavior is what made Jess lock herself in."

Connor gave Jess's oldest brother a grim smile."I'll talk with her."

"She said to leave her alone," Don growled.

"She'll talk to me," Connor smile grew at the anger on Don's face.

"You'll just complicate things.. Leave her alone."

Connor smiled so she locked herself in because her brothers said something about him she didn't like.

"Non the less I will talk to her." With a small laugh at her brothers he teleported in her room.

"I told you not to teleport in." She turned thinking it was Roman but was surprise it was Connor.

She quickly turned her back to him. "Please Connor leave."

He walked up and gently slid his hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Whats wrong lass."

He could feel her struggling to not cry. He kissed the back of her neck. "Tell me."

She stook a deep breathe. "Donovan said we all had to relocate. Plus Don was upset because he didn't want me involved with you. He said there was future with you."

She turned in his arms. "But I know there can be. There is for Shanna and everyone else."

Connor sighed "Your brothers arm wrong." She smiled up at him and it was his undoing. His mouth came down on her in an intense kiss that lifted her off her feet. He moved and layed her back on the bad and followed her down.

Meanwhile outside Don was made."Kyle use you lock pick and opened the door."

"Donovan..."

"Just do it.." With a sigh Kyle did as he was asked. When he got the door opened. They rushed in but came to a halt. The brothers mouths were on the floor. Connor and their sister were on the bed and engaged in some heavy petting.

Don cleared his throat. Connor and Jess sat up.

With a growl done stepped forward. "I told you to stay away from my sister."

Jess stepped in front of Connor. "Don enough you don't decide who my heart wants."

"But not him."

Connor laughed. "Well to late on that fluffy."

Jess looked at Connor and smiled but her brothers shouts drew her attention. She looked and saw her brother had shifter into his wolf form and was growling.

"Donovan no."

Connor pushed her to the side and Don attack pouncing on Connor sending then flying back.

"NO STOP."

Connor pushed the wolf a few feet he brother came at Connor stepped in front of him and raised her fist as Don jumped she struck her fist connecting with the wolves jaw sending the wolf back to the floor and back into human form.

"I don't give a damn what you say I'm staying here. Mom always told us to follow our heart. But your has turned to ice brother. Its time you find a way to melt it."

Donovan looked at his sister. She had always did what he said. But she was willing to fight him over something like her heart. Then he remember his mothers words about their heart should ruled most of their actions.

He slowly stood up and looked at his sister. Connor took a step froward and put an arm around her waist his finders gently caressing the side of her hip. Don was resolved his sister when her heart is set on something never back down and was nearly always right.

"I'm sorry Jess." He walked closer adn held out his hand to Connor. "No hard feeling I hope."

Connor hesitated for only a second then placed his hand in her brother and shook it.

"Nay no hard feeling... If ye don't try and rip my head off."

Don laughed his full laugh Jess hardly heard after he returned from the military.

"You'll do Connor. You'll do."


End file.
